What Kind of Twisted World Did We Fall Into?
by TeamFreeWill94
Summary: Draco Malfoy asks our favourite trio a question at lunch. Is the experience real? What did he ask? How will the trio respond. R&R please. This is a one-shot that came off the top of my head.


**A/N: All right. Another one shot. I'm not great at one shots but sometimes I get these thoughts in my head and I have to get them out, otherwise they annoy the hell out of me. :P So, this doesn't really have a plot and doesn't make much sense but, oh well. Enjoy it as I'm not one to write strange things like this. LOL.**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat down at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for lunch. They filled their plates and began eating, talking happily. Harry was in the middle of telling his friends a story from a past summer where he and his godfather, Sirius, played a prank on Remus which had made his hair turn blue, his clothes pink, and his skin green, when Harry's guardians came up behind him.

"I thought you weren't going to tell that story anymore?" Remus stated when Harry turned to face them.

"I just said I wouldn't mention it around you anymore. I didn't say anything about anyone else," Harry grinned. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You have to admit, it was a funny prank, Moony," Sirius laughed.

"Not from where I was standing," Remus glared at him. It was the end of Harry's fifth year. He had been living with Remus and Sirius since he was ten. Not too long, but Harry couldn't think of a better life.

"Besides, they haven't heard this one yet," Harry shrugged.

"That doesn't make anything better for you, Harry," Remus said.

"Oh well. Anyways, so…" Harry turned back to his friends to finish the story but Remus stopped him.

"No, no, no. Finish the story some other time or at least in five minutes. Sirius and I have to go. He has to work and I need to clean up the mess you two made the other weekend. Did you really have to have a fight with flour and eggs in the bedrooms?"

"It was fun," Sirius replied.

"Everything's fun for you two. So, see you in a couple hours, pup," Remus answered and walked out of the hall.

"Bye, Remus. Bye, Sirius," Harry said.

"Bye, kiddo," Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and left.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco Malfoy's voice called.

"Just what we need. As if enough hasn't already happened in the last week," Ron groaned as Malfoy walked over to them.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" Harry asked dully.

"How are you three doing? I heard about the whole Ministry thing. Are you three all right? What about the others?" he replied.

The trio stared at him, at a loss for words. Was Malfoy seriously asking if they were all right? Them? Malfoy asking if _they_ were all right? "All right, what's the catch, Malfoy?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"There's no catch. Really. I'm actually asking. I really want to know if everyone's okay," Malfoy told them.

"Harry, I'm scared," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Frankly, I am a bit too," Harry nodded.

"Look, if you really want to know. I want to be friends with you three," Malfoy sighed. The trio gaped at him. What kind of twisted world had they fallen into?

"Did we get transported to a parallel world or something?" Harry frowned.

"I know, it's hard to believe. Believe me. It's not too easy on this end either," Malfoy said.

"Can we switch places to see what it feels like for each other because we're pretty frightened right now," Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"Could you stop acting like idiots and let me know if we can be friends or not?" Malfoy crossed his arms.

"I don't know. Do you have any idea how weird that would be, considering everything you've done and said?" Harry stated. Maybe this was a dream, but it seemed way too real. Then again, dreams do always seem real. He experienced that much too closely for his liking.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry about everything. I don't want to be like my father."

"Harry, maybe we should give him a chance. He seems to mean it," Hermione muttered.

"I know. Maybe. He might have changed," Harry nodded.

"Have you two lost it?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Probably, yeah," Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.

"Hello? I'm still here. I haven't left yet," Malfoy got their attention again. "So?"

"We'll give you a chance. Welcome to the group," Harry smiled. Malfoy sat down. Ron hit himself in the forehead, muttering about how wrong this was going to turn out.

* * *

"AHHH!" Harry screamed, flying up in his bed. Remus and Sirius came running into his room, worried.

"Harry? What is it? Did you have a nightmare? Was it Voldemort?" Remus asked quickly.

"No. It wasn't Voldemort. It was Draco Malfoy," Harry told them.

"Harry, please explain that," Sirius said.

"Me, Ron, and Hermione were eating lunch in the Great Hall. It was the last day of school. I was telling them something, then you two came, then left, then Malfoy came over to us. He asked if we were okay because he had heard about the thing at the Ministry. We didn't know what to say. We thought he was pulling a prank or something, then he asked if he could be friends with us. Hermione said we should give him a chance and I agreed. Ron said we had lost it and Hermione and I agreed that we probably had. Then I told Malfoy we'd give him a chance and I welcomed him to the group. He sat down. Ron hit himself in the forehead, mumbling something. Then I woke up," Harry explained the dream.

"Umm…"

"That was just a dream, right? I mean, we're not actually friends with Malfoy, are we?" Harry looked at his guardians.

"Harry, that wasn't a dream. That actually happened. Remember? Draco lives here now. He deserted his family and now he lives here. Sirius and I adopted him as well," Remus answered. Harry stared at them in horror.

"Hey, Harry. Are you all right? Heard you screaming," Malfoy appeared in the doorway.

"What kind of twisted world did we fall into?" Harry looked at everyone in his bedroom.

* * *

"AHHH!" Harry flew up in his bed. "Not cool. Search the house. Make sure Malfoy's not here," he mumbled and scrambled out of his bed. He threw open his door and almost collided with Remus and Sirius in the hallway.

"Harry, are you okay? What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Gotta search the house. Make sure Malfoy's not here. Make sure it was a dream…or two," Harrysaid and ran downstairs.

"Malfoy? What is he talking about?" Remus frowned, looking at Sirius.

"No idea," Sirius shrugged and followed Harry downstairs. "Harry? Harry, what's going on? Why are you going into the basement?" Sirius frowned.

"Not down here. Attic! Guest room! So many places he could be," Harry ran back upstairs.

"Maybe we should take him to a doctor tomorrow…or a psychiatrist," Remus suggested. By the time they got upstairs, Harry was walking back to his bedroom. They entered the room.

"What the hell was all that about?" Sirius asked Harry as the boy crawled back into bed.

"Believe me. You do not want to know. I don't think I even want to figure it out," Harry advised his guardians.

"Okay," Remus said slowly. "See you in the morning, pup."

"Night, Harry."

"Night, guys," Harry lay back down. What kind of twisted world had he fallen into? He thought about it. He shuddered. "Don't want to know," he fell back to sleep…a dreamless sleep this time. His guardians never asked him about the night's events and Harry never tried to figure them out.

THE END


End file.
